


Second Chances

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Digigal Main WIPs [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones, Episode: s02e25 Message Received, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Gem Fusion, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Peridot accidentally dials Pink Diamond on the communicator instead of Yellow Diamond.She never expected that someone would answer it.
Relationships: Buck Dewey & Jenny Pizza & Sour Cream & Steven Universe, Pink Diamond & Greg Universe, Pink Diamond & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Digigal Main WIPs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772488
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. The Call Of The Dead

"You don't understand," Peridot struggles to get out of Steven's grip, communicator in her outstretched hands, "I have to- woah!"

The Diamond Communicator in Peridot's hands twists as she falls over, bringing pink to pink. The green gem notices this and panics as the communicator floats up, chiming in the diamond song as it spins and glows a vibrant pink.

White's chord sounds, an F#maj7, followed by Yellow's chord, a Bmaj7, followed by Blue's chord, an Emaj7, followed by Pink's chord, an Amaj7. Each chord plays a sound that reminds the gems of a distorted and synthetic string and harmonette. The chime continues, picking up its tempo as it continues.

White, Yellow, Blue, Pink. White, Yellow, Blue, Pink. White, Yellow, Blue, Pink. White, Pink.

As the final chord settles on Pink's, the device splits into a tall screen, showing an unusual sight. Where the screen should show nothing, it shows the inside of a Diamond control room, entirely in pink. On the screen, a gem that most definitely is not a Pearl can be seen poking around on some other screens to the side. The Gem's gem is a vibrant pink, cut in the shape of an upside down heart. Three black streaks can be seen coming from her eyes like mascara after a bad breakup. Two spiked pigtails sit on her head that seem to defy gravity.

The pink gem glances over and stills in confusion before turning fully towards the device.

"Pink Diamond control room, how may I direct your call?" The unusual gem grins, cocking her head to the side almost playfully.

"Wait, Pink Diamond?" Peridot asks, "Wasn't she shattered a long time ago? And who are you, you're not a Pearl!"

"Name's Spinel," Spinel replies, mock bowing with a teasing glint in her voice, "Pleasure to meet you. Pink Diamond definitely isn't shattered, I mean I can check for you if you'd like?" The pink gem stretches her head up and yells, "Hey, Pink Diamond? Are ya shattered right now?"

A somewhat distant but unmistakable "No" can be heard on the other side of the device.

"Yeah, she's fine." Spinel shrugs, "So, whatcha need, greeny?"

"There were complications with my mission and I am in need of assistance. One of the local organics tripped me and the communicator dialed Pink instead of Yellow."

"I can take it from here, Spinel." Someone says from just out of view, "Yellow is always pestering me about how I handle work, what's one call going to hurt anything?"

A gloved hand reaches down and picks up the screen, setting it a distance away from the carrier. On the screen, the impossible is shown. 

Pink Diamond, in the light.

Six thousand years ago, Rose Quartz shattered her. By all means, the only thing that should be left of her are scattered shards in a bubble somewhere, but here she is.

"Oh, you're on the Earth, how exciting!" The Diamond exclaims jubilantly. "I haven't been there in so long, luckily for me Diamond communicators are controllable from both sides in a pinch."

Pink Diamond makes a gesture with her hand, causing the communicator on Earth to pull back and see the wreckage the Crystal Gems are hiding behind. Pink's eyes widen as she takes in the sight of the gems.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst…" Pink Diamond says, reminiscence in her voice, "But wait, where's-?"

Pink eyes lock with brown ones.

Pink Diamond freezes, a torrent of emotions flooding every facet of her gem. Steven looks at her in wary confusion as her eyes linger on him; something deep inside him swears that they've met before.

"Steven…" Pink whispers in awestruck joy, emotions pouring through her voice with every breath. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, she blinks them away and decomposes herself.

The gems freeze. There's no way Pink Diamond knows who Steven is, he's never once met a Diamond in the past. Pearl's hands move to her mouth reflexively, but the other gems assume it's for the same reasons that they all feel.

How does Pink Diamond know Steven? How is Pink Diamond alive?

"You're possibly the only good thing I've done, Steven." Pink Diamond says, unaware of the internal struggles of the gems, "You are the one thing I made that I never had the chance to ruin. How is..." Pink drifts off, trying to find the word, "School?"

The gems blink at her, dumbfoundedly.

"I uh," Steven starts, feeling a little awkward and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I don't go to school."

"Did- did Greg not put you in a school?" Pink Diamond asks, quiet disbelief in her voice, "Stars, we had a very specific discussion about that too."

"Sorry, but how do you know Greg, lady?" Amethyst asks, confused suspicion in her voice.

"Oh! Right, you don't, hmm." Pink Diamond pauses in thought for a brief moment before snapping her fingers decisively, "Pearl, I rescind my last order to you."

Pearl's eyes widen as she drops to her knees in relief.

"ROSE QUARTZ WAS PINK DIAMOND!" Pearl exclaims, her form slumping like a thousand year old weight had been removed in a single sentence.

Garnet slams her focus directly into Pink Diamond, "Explain. Now." She grits out through clenched teeth.

"Of course, Garnet." Pink Diamond says placatingly.

"In the beginning, I emerged." The Diamond begins, "White, Yellow, and Blue decided that the best course of action for the betterment of the empire was to make a new Diamond, so they set an injector on a lone planet to create a Red Diamond. Red Diamond was supposed to revolutionize the empire, her purpose was to change the empire within 'appropriate' bounds. What they didn't expect was for me to come out, smaller and softer than how Red was supposed to look."

"I emerged to thunderous aplomb, from all except the other Diamonds." Pink remembers, sorrow in her features.

"White, Yellow, and Blue tolerated me at best. All I ever did for them was hold balls and celebrations for their accomplishments, but they never gave me any actual duties as a Diamond. Whenever I'd get upset or do something they deemed inappropriate, they'd toss me in a dark tower for a century or two and hope it solved itself." Pink continues her story, "All I wanted back then was for them to respect me as a Diamond. I wanted a colony, because I thought they might treat me with an ounce of respect if I proved I could run one. I went to each of the others multiple times, eventually permanently damaging my first Pearl by accident in a fit of rage. White took control of her after that."

Pearl flinches at the memory of White Diamond's Pearl and her cracked left eye. She remembers how still and unmoving that Pearl was back when she was on Homeworld.

"They gave me a new Pearl and a Spinel after that." Spinel pokes her head back into view of the screen from the bottom, "It took more pestering, but Yellow eventually caved and gave me the Earth. It was everything I ever wanted."

Pearl remembers those days like it was yesterday. How she would stand next to Pink on the Moon base, watching patiently as her Diamond worked. Being so subservient felt fine then, but once she got her taste of freedom, she's hated the idea of being that way again.

"One day, I got bored. Pearl, the Pearl with you, suggested I change my shape for the day to go and see the Amethysts." Pink Diamond reminisces, "On that day, Rose Quartz was born."

Amethyst is paying closer attention than she has to anything before, she's finally learning about all of the Gem War.

"Pearl took me on a whirlwind tour of Earth and we saw all the plants and animals the planet had to offer. It was eye opening when we returned to the Kindergarten. I always thought we were creating life from nothing, but in reality, we were taking life and leaving nothing behind." Pink Diamond's face falls into a sad frown, "It was exactly what I needed to see."

Pearl remembers how much it hurt to see Pink so dejected. They barely did anything besides explore the nearby fields and forests to the Prime Kindergarten. They saw a small family of humans gathering water and left. It stormed when they arrived. She thinks it was fitting.

"After that point, I tried to stop the colonization of Earth. I begged Yellow and Blue to let me, but they denied it. They told me to finish what I started. When I told them I wanted to preserve life on Earth, they created the zoo and threw a handful of humans in it. I did everything I could, but my status meant nothing to Yellow or Blue. White wasn't even in the picture after she gave me the Earth." Pink Diamond's expression changes into one of determination as she speaks, "So I made a decision. I would become the rebel Rose Quartz and be someone they couldn't ignore. My goal was to scare every gem off the planet, but everything changed at the Sky Temple."

Garnet's eyes widen at the mention of the Sky Temple, she remembers that day vividly. After all, it was the day she came into existence.

"Pearl and I attacked during one of Blue Diamond's courts, when a Ruby and Sapphire fused right before our eyes. We fled immediately, but the sight stuck in our gems stubbornly. It wasn't long after that that we met Garnet properly for the first time, and the Crystal Gems were born."

Garnet's lips part slightly at the revelation that she is why the Crystal Gems formed in the first place. She always followed Rose, but Rose always followed her all along.

"The war was going smoothly, no one suspected a thing. Bismuth made a weapon, the Breaking Point, that would shatter any gem it hit instantly. Despite everything, I didn't want to shatter the others, I didn't want anyone to get shattered because of me. We fought, and I ended up bubbling her and telling everyone that I lost track of her at the battle for the Ziggurat. If you've found my old lion, you'll find her inside the lion's mane near the tree."

Garnet and Pearl tense at the name of Bismuth, their old friend. To know that she isn't shattered at all, to know that she's been in a bubble for all this time, they don't know if they should feel relieved or angry at the fact.

"Before long, I decided that faking my shattering was the only way to get the Diamonds to leave. I left Spinel in my garden, came back to Earth, and told Pearl my plan. She transformed into Rose Quartz, her pearl hidden by the hair, and proofed me, grabbing my gem and leaving the fake shards on the ground in front of my palanquin."

A tear slips down Pearl's cheek. Poofing Rose was the hardest thing she's ever done. She gained a new appreciation for soldiers that had to take down their friends after that.

"The war continued. It ended with a bright light in the sky, followed by an accursed sound. Any gems not under my shield were corrupted. We spent the next few thousand years poofing and bubbling the corrupted gems, cleaning up after my final mistake."

Garnet and Pearl look at the ground in memory of the incident. When the corrupting light struck the Earth, all of their friends and foes alike became those bestial monsters.

"The other Diamonds already know and have given me enough schist for the whole thing." Pink Diamond rolls her eyes, "Blue still hasn't stopped crying about me choosing the Earth over them and Yellow actually applauded my military strategy during the war, as well as my ability to do covert operations right under their noses with shapeshifting. All it took was faking my shattering so I could give the Earth to the Crystal Gems for the others to even think of treating me like an actual Diamond."

The group lapses into silence at the end of it all. 

"Anyways, work stuff!" Pink Diamond redirects the focus to what it originally was, "Which Peridot are you?"

"Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, my Diamond."

"Alright," Pink Diamond says, punching in the information on a screen to the side, "Your mission was to check on something called 'The Cluster' for Yellow Diamond and you were assigned to a warship with Red Stripe Jasper Facet-C4N Cut-4D4 and Lapis Lazuli Facet-5D2M Cabochon-39Z, correct?"

"That is correct, my Diamond." Peridot replies.

"Where are the Jasper and Lapis Lazuli?" Pink asks.

"Lapis is holding Jasper prisoner in a fusion at the bottom of the ocean." The green gem answers.

"What happened to the ship, was it corrupted gems or Crystal Gems? Don't worry, secret's safe with me." Pink grins mischievously.

"Crystal Gems." Peridot answers truthfully, getting a dirty look from Amethyst.

"I'll put down that it was an accidental engine malfunction due to foreign substances breaching the engine core." Pink reassures.

"Thank you, my Diamond." Peridot salutes.

"What is 'The Cluster'?" Pink Diamond asks finally.

"Yellow Diamond made a geoweapon out of the shards of millions of gems and set it to incubate in the Earth." Peridot explains, "When it emerges, there will be no Earth anymore."

Pink Diamond's face goes unreadable before it shifts into a look of absolute rage. She shakes as Spinel looks at her worriedly. The Crystal Gems tense at the sight.

"That slagging piece of schist." Pink Diamond grits out, barely concealed fury in her expression and tone, "She wants to grow a geoweapon that will destroy my first colony in my first colony? Peridot!"

"Yes, my Diamond!" Peridot snaps into a salute at being addressed.

"I want the Cluster terminated before it can destroy my colony, understood?" Pink Diamond says, no room for argument in her tone.

"Absolutely, my Diamond!" Peridot responds, "It's why I called actually, I was going to suggest that the Cluster be terminated because of the resources this planet's ecosystem contains."

Pink Diamond smiles, "Very good, Peridot. We'll make a Crystal Gem of you yet. You requested assistance, correct?"

"That is correct." Peridot nods.

"Well you're getting it," Pink Diamond announces, "I'm coming over with a team of gems to help you, as well as a few other gems for repairs and the such. I'm also bringing a few fresh batches of injector fluid because I think that they might be able to help the corrupted gems."

Spinel interjects, "Are ya sure that's a good idea, Pinky? I mean, the other Diamonds are keeping a very close eye on you, especially White."

"Oh, crack White." Pink Diamond says to Spinel before turning her attention back to the communicator, "I'm coming over regardless. I've missed out on too much time with my family as it is and the Cluster needs to be stopped immediately. Besides, if anyone asks, I'm there to pick up my palanquin and my ship."

Amethyst cracks a light smile and softly chuckles at how openly Pink doesn't like the other Diamonds.

"Oh, and... Steven?" Pink hesitates before swallowing her worries, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you because of me. I know it doesn't make up for what all has happened, but, I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can, son. Pink Diamond, out."

The communicator screen cuts the feed before it slowly shrinks back down into its original shape. The device settles on the ground peacefully.

The field is silent.

Pearl is slumped over in relief at finally being able to talk about Pink Diamond. The day Homeworld came back into the picture, she wanted to say something, anything, but then order still stood. Now that the order is gone, she can finally talk about any and all things Pink Diamond.

Peridot stands where she is, the wave of information still processing. One thing strikes her as odd, Pink Diamond never explained how she still exists if she gave up her gem to make Steven.

Amethyst stands next to Steven, concern etched on her face. Rose Quartz, the gem that was basically her mother, was Pink Diamond, the enemy of the Crystal Gems. She feels betrayed, but looking at Steven, she feels concern. She always thought of Steven like a brother, and now their mom comes back from the dead, reveals she's not who they thought she was, and now she's coming back to Earth.

She gives her brother a light squeeze on the shoulder, unsure of what to say.

Steven stands where he is. His mom was just on the communicator screen. His mom. The same mom who gave up her gem and died so he could be born. The same mom who is also apparently Pink Diamond. He didn't even know there was a Pink Diamond. He even got an apology for everything from his mom.

He doesn't know what to feel.

Garnet shakes as Ruby tries to hold her together. She unfuses as Sapphire wordlessly storms off towards the warp pad, a trail of ice in her wake. Ruby stands there, frozen in place as she stares at her gem, eyes unfocused.

"I'll go handle Sapphire," Pearl says, "Steven, you stay here with Ruby, Amethyst, and Peridot and help out with the drill. Your mother will either be arriving here or in Beach City and I think it would be best if she first saw you helping out and doing your part to save the planet."

"Yes, ma'am!" Steven replies nervously, "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Hmm?"

"My mom, do you think she'll like me?" Steven asks shyly.

"Your mother is going to just adore you, Steven." Pearl soothes, "I know she will."


	2. Boardwalk Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven hangs with the Cool Kids while Pink Diamond reflects on the time since her mysterious revival.

Birds are chirping, flowers are blooming and kids like Steven are in a fantastic mood.

Beach City is bustling today under the clear skies. Walking through town, Steven spots Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck hanging out in front of the local Cone 'N' Son with milkshakes in hand, laughing and joking together like they've known each other all their lives.

"Hey guys!" Steven waves to the Cool Kids. He looks up to them as basically equals, they're some of his only purely human friends. They notice him and wave back.

"Hey, Steven!" Jenny waves.

"Sup, man?" Sour Cream asks.

"Yo." Buck nods up at Steven.

"Guess what!" Steven happily calls to the group.

"What's got you so excited, little man?" Jenny asks.

"I'm gonna have a mom!" Steven cheers.

The cool kids blink at him blankly. That is certainly something they never expected to hear, and it takes them a few moments to process the words. With Steven, that could mean anything from Greg dating again to cloning to necromancy.

"Huh?" Sour Cream replies intelligently.

"So you remember how I said that I kinda am my mom?" Steven says

"Yeah?" Jenny replies questioningly.

"Well, I don't know how, but she's still alive! And she's coming home soon!"

"How?" Sour Cream asks what they're all thinking.

"I dunno, cloning magic maybe, we were so focused on the fact that she's alive that we didn't ask?" Steven shrugs, "Either way, I'm gonna meet my mom soon! Sapphire ran off, but I'm gonna finally meet my mom!"

"Hey, that's great, little guy!" Jenny says with an honest smile. Steven runs up and grabs on to her in his excitement. Her excitement for him synchronizes with his as his gem starts to glow. Buck's eyes widen in confusion at the sight of the glowing gem, Sour Cream doesn't notice anything until Steven and Jenny are engulfed in liquid light.

A final burst of light explodes as two people become one.

"Steven? Jenny?" Sour Cream asks, trying to figure out who this new fusion is, "Stenny?"

"Stenny, I think." The newly named fusion says dazedly, "Is this what fusion feels like? How do I look?"

"Lookin' good!" Sour Cream gives the fusion a thumbs up.

"What happened?" Buck asks.

"Gem fusion." Stenny says, "Garnet's explanation is basically that when two gems synchronize, their bodies can fuse. Because Steven's half human, he can also fuse with humans. Jenny's mass mixed with Steven's mass or something." They look down at their legs, "On a related note, skinny jeans are not great fusion pants."

"Nice mass." Buck chuckles.

Stenny rolls their eyes, "Oh ha ha."

'I don't get it.' Steven says in the fusion"s mindscape.

Jenny redirects the focus away from that topic, 'Don't worry about it. Is there a way to separate? This is cool and all, but I'm gonna need a minute to adjust to it. Also skinny jeans.'

'Okay.' Mindscape Steven shrugs, 'Just give me a sec, it shouldn't be that hard to undo this.'

A flash of light as the two people become two people again.

"That was pretty cool, Steven!" Jenny grins at the short boy, "The skinny jeans got a lot skinnier and I couldn't really feel my legs, but that was pretty cool!"

"What'd it feel like?" Sour Cream asks the two.

Jenny answers, "It's like you're there, but you're also not there and there's some third person that both is and isn't you. It's kinda freaky, but in a cool way."

"Rad."

The group makes their way down the boardwalk, light conversation about nothing being made all the while. After a little while, the group lapses into a comfortable silence on a pier, looking out at the ocean.

"How does it feel," Sour Cream asks, breaking the relative silence, "Your mom coming back from the dead and all?"

"It's nice, but I'm nervous." Steven shyly admits now that he's calmed down some, "What if she's not like what everyone's told me, what if I'm not what she wanted? And she's apparently been back for a little while now so why didn't she come by sooner?"

"I never really knew her much, but mom talks about Aunt Rose every so often." Sour Cream says, taking a sip of his shake, "But from everything I've heard about her, I don't think you have anything to worry about. According to mom, she was a bit scatterbrained at times, but she loved everyone. Maybe she just got really busy or something."

"Yeah," Buck speaks up, tilting his cup slightly in Steven's direction, "My dad would have her watch me for a while when I was younger. According to him, she was a nice lady."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Steven." Jenny reassures.

"Thanks, guys." The hybrid thanks, "That really means a lot to me."

Steven pulls the four into a hug. They return to gesture, feelings of kinship synchronizing unconsciously.

Liquid light engulfs the four of them, minds and bodies merging into something entirely new. The new fusion stands just shorter than Opal, light brown hair spiking at the top and curling upwards at the sides. Buck's shades cover their eyes that are blown wide open.

"Oh this is weiiird." The fusion mutters, "Is this safe, Steven?"

"I mean, probably?" The Steven part of the fusion says out loud, "Just gotta take it one step at a time when we unfuse and we'll be fine. If you somehow stay fused together we can just fuse again and try pushing you out one by one if it comes to that, or I can try to hold on to one of you and push the rest out. We have options."

"It's like being a venn diagram of people." The Sour Cream in the fusion says astonished. The rest of the fusion chuckles, "We have Sour Creams lankiness, Buck's laid back attitude, Jenny's physique, and Steven's magic."

"Wanna go do some gem stuff and help build a drill that will save the world from a geoweapon incubating inside the Earth's crust?" The fusion asks themselves.

"Sure." They shrug as they walk back to the temple, humming a tune on the way.

☆◇☆

Back at the barn, Ruby's new fusion senses tingle, causing her to grin widely.

A warp stream lands at the nearest pad, catching the attention of everyone at the barn. Over the horizon, the new fusion makes their appearance.

"Hey." The fusion greets the gems. Peridot looks at them in disbelief before turning around and heading back into the barn, not wanting to deal with another fusion. Pearl and Amethyst gawk at the sight of them, before Amethyst starts to snicker at how Ruby is barely restraining her glee.

"What's your name?" Ruby asks with a smile.

"Sour Stunifer?" The fusion shrugs, "I'm not really sure."

"Want to lend a hand with the drill, Sour Stuns?" Amethyst asks.

"Sure." Sour Stunifer shrugs as they grab a screwdriver and get to work.

☆◇☆

On the other side of the galaxy, Pink Diamond sits in her throne room.

Ever since she came back to life, the other Diamonds have kept her very busy. They gave her a colony without intelligent life, reinstated her court, and held a ball to herald in the return of Pink Diamond.

They held the ball, and it went smoothly, but after everyone left the Diamonds, and White's Pearl because the matriarch couldn't be bothered to show up, started to talk to Pink about plans for the future and never going back to Earth.

Pink was furious, revealing that she was Rose Quartz to the other Diamonds right to their faces in the midst of the argument. Yellow was filled with a boiling rage as Blue ran off to her room to cry. White's Pearl didn't budge or even blink an eye. Yellow tried to poof her, but Pink learned a lot about how to control her shields on Earth.

"If this empire was perfect, I wouldn't have had to fake my shattering!" She yelled at Yellow, causing the matriarch of war to freeze.

The Diamonds stayed away from each other for a while after that, none of them wanting to break the awkward silence that grew between them. In that time, Pink went back to her garden to take care of Spinel. She told Spinel everything, as well as apologized for leaving her in the garden for so long. 

Needless to say, Spinel didn't handle the news very well.

Another argument, Spinel poofing from raw emotion and reforming with her gem flipped, and several apologies and promises later, and the two managed to agree to start over, no orders, no games. Pink set aside a handful of gems to repair the ruined garden after they left and got Spinel situated as Pink's new Pearl.

Since then, Spinel has become Pink's most highly valued confidante and advisor, able to tell her when she's being foolish directly to her face. She's become exactly what Pink needs over the years. It also helps that Spinel is highly skilled with a destabilizer scythe and is a ruthless combat opportunist.

Spinel follows her everywhere these days. It's an oddly comforting gesture, if a bit sad. Pink knows she's only like that because of how she abandoned her in the garden, and she still feels that pain.

Blue Diamond was the first to apologize, but things are still awkward with her. Blue constantly has her Pearl check in on her if the matriarch can't do it herself. Yellow sort of apologized, giving her clearance to experiment with how she runs her colonies, so long as she runs a few standard ones as well.

Pink has a feeling she was purposefully swamped with work just to keep her mind away from Earth. White probably wants to make absolutely sure she doesn't run off and start another war again, she hasn't said three words about her little outburst since.

She thinks back on the recent call from Earth. Seeing her son is something she never thought would happen, but stars is she glad she could. He's everything she could have ever hoped for. If it wasn't for White's little "commission", she never would have had the chance to meet him, let alone be part of his life.

She's been gone for too long, she decides.

How many of her mistakes has he had to deal with? The corruption, probably. Jasper, definitely. She would never stand down unless a Diamond ordered her directly. Pink isn't sure what Yellow and Blue sent to Earth exactly, but she can only assume a Red-Eye was involved at some point.

And then there's the threat of the Cluster destroying the Earth...

"Don't worry, son." Pink Diamond says to no one in particular, determination in her voice that could bend steel, "Mommy's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Pink finally arrives on Earth.


End file.
